


FanFic Ideas

by Grimey



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: A collection of fan fic ideas.feel free to take many as you want. my only request is you at least give me a link because I want to read them
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5
Collections: Challenges for Everyone





	1. BNHA & AOT fusion

As of writing this I haven't gotten far into AOT and don't much aside from the odd spoilers I really want to see BNHA characters in the AOT world. not like they're magically transported there like I've seen so many times. i want to see what they'd be like if they grew up under the threat of titans. 

if you want you can ahve as many or little of the OG AOT characters as you want

also having some of them being titian shifters *chief's kiss*

here's some character who i feel like would be great for each titian and the reasons why:

**Attack**

Izuku: OFA

Bakugou: he perfers to fight rather than talk.

All Might: OFA

**Armored**

Kirishima: His quirk

Bakugou: similar to the reason for the attack titian. he uses brute force and knows how to be statistic about it 

**Founding**

All Might (and then Izuku if you want to go down that route): OFA

All For One: I think it would be really cool to see him have it. that's all.

**Cart**

I can't think of any. I don't know enough about the cart titan.

**Female**

pick any of the female titan they'd all be great as the female titan 

**Jaw**

Aizawa: prefers quick attacks rather then brawn out battles 

**Beast**

Koda: his quirk

**War Hammer**

Momo: her quirk

**Colossal**

Izuku or Aizawa: they're smart and I feel like they would be interesting to see them with this titian.


	2. Supernatural/God Persona AU

the main casts of any/all of the persona games as gods/goddesses or hell even just supernatural creatures/monsters

that's it.

i just really want to read that


End file.
